Under the Sakura Tree
by Ookima
Summary: Having a lot of free time on his hands, Shikamaru does what he loves best. Lay down and watch the clouds. But his normal day is about to turn when an unlikely person joins him. OneShot. Shikamaru x Naruto. UNCUT VERSION AVAILABLE.


**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Ok people. I've had this idea for over a year, and I kinda forgot it. But while cleaning my room, I found this piece of paper. Good thing I wrote my idea down and kept it. So I thought you devoted reviewers that still read my stories, deserved a little One-Shot. **_

_**I did my best and I must say, this is my first ever.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Synopsis :** Having a lot of free time on his hands, Shikamaru does what he loves best. Lay down and watch the clouds. But his normal day is about to turn when an unlikely person joins him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**WARNING! **

Note that this is YAOI. In other words, male x male action. You have been warned, so don't come complaining!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pairing :** Shikamaru x Naruto.

Hinted Kakashi x Iruka.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Speech" When characters are speaking

'_Thoughts' When characters are thinking AND for FLASHBACKS. It's easier to make a difference with the present time and the past time this way._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Under the Sakura Tree … 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

For a certain, newly promoted Chuunin, it was another boring day in Konoha Village. The young shinobi usually liked these days, being lazy and all, but at least he was always in good company.

Unfortunately, his best friend was out of town for the week, along with Ino and their sensei, Asuma. But even if he wanted to go, he couldn't. More speciafically, she wouldn't let him.

Her, the fifth Hokage.

Also known mainly as Tsunade, or as one calls her, Baa-chan. A name that she never wanted to hear. But a certain blond found it mostly amusing.

Walking down the crowded streets, he couldn't help smile at a certain memory that happened 3 days ago.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Tsunade had summoned him into his office about something he really didn't remember. Well how could anyone? She had the nerves to have Anbu knock on his door when it was 3 in the morning._

_So here he was, standing before her desk, while she signed off papers, she didn't even seem to read. _

'_Odd.' He thought. After all it was her job. But then again, who would want to read all that crap concerning reports about D ranked missions?_

_Now all he could do was wait._

_Wait._

_Wait._

_Wait some more._

"_Ah Shikamaru, I hadn't seen you." She let out, discarding her pen on the table._

_Was she really that blind?_

_Shikamaru, couldn't help but place his hands in his pocket, and ignore her previous comment. There was no point getting into it, that would make him loose even more time. Time he could spend watching clouds or playing Sho with some old people._

"_Well, I wanted to know if you would be interested in helping Iruka teach the kids at school." She informed him., crossing her arms behind her back. "Since some of my teachers are still in the hospital, I thought you might be interested."_

"_No thank you." Shikamaru quickly replied. He sure didn't want to be around a bunch of brats. Just dealing with Ino was bad enough, imagine a bunch of them._

_To this, she raised her eyebrow. Certainly she expected a positive answer, and not for the young Chuunin to decline her offer. But then again, Asuma had warned her how the young lad could be like._

"_And why would you refuse such a deal? After all, it pays much better than those C and D ranked missions you get, normal work hours, you get your evenings and week-ends." She informed him, making sure he knew the advantages it was. _

"_Because it's too troublesome." He answered honestly. _

_Her eyebrow twitched._

_She really didn't expect such a straight forward answer._

"_Troublesome?" She repeated the last word, making sure she heard right. "Why would it be troublesome?" she really wanted to know more._

"_Because kids are troublesome." That was his answer. Truth was, he just didn't like kids. You have to devote your attention to them, make sure everything's ok. _

_Sounds familiar doesn't it?_

_To Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were enough to take care of already._

_Before she could further explore his reasoning, a certain irritating voice was heard._

"_Baa-Chan!" Was heard on the other side of the wooden door._

"_Not him again." She let out, rubbing her poor temples._

_An hour ago, she had to practically kick the boy out of her office, because he kept disturbing her in her work. In reality, he just wanted a more exciting mission than chasing after a cat that didn't like her master, or pulling weeds from the lawn._

_Seconds later, the door practically flew itself open, banging against the wall._

"_Baa-Chan! Give me a fun mission for once!" He whined._

_Then he noticed Shikamaru._

_To this point, any normal person, would have apologized, stepped out of the office, to give the Hokage, time to finish whatever she was discussing with the shinobi in question._

_But we are talking about Naruto here. _

"_Hi Shika." He waved, giving him a quit smile, before returning to the female shinobi, ready to bug her until she gave in his demand. "If you don't' give me a good mission I'll bug you until you do!" He pleaded._

"_For the last time Naruto, you're still a genin, I can't give you anything more than a C ranked mission, and even there, it's stretching it." Tsunade tried once more to explain it to him. It just seemed that he didn't get it or something. _

"_But I need the money you old hag!" He let out._

_Hearing her nickname again coming out of his mouth, she didn't hesitate to smack him on the head._

"_Ow!" He let out, massaging the soon-to-be bump on his head._

"_For the last time, don't call me that, especially when other shinobi are present!" She warned him one last tine, preparing to smack him again if he dared to call her that again._

"_But it's the truth!" He whimpered, awaiting the next one. By now he knew that there was always two because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. _

_Too bad that never had a good side to it._

"_Just go Naruto." She ordered him, pointing at the door._

"_But!" He tried to object, but she just wouldn't let him._

"_Go. Now." She pointed the door again._

"_Dammit I need the money!" He yelled out, something that Shikamaru never expected to hear from the blond._

_Sure he was goofy, clumsy and so on, but he looked damn serious about wanting money. _

"_Please?" He gave her, his famous blue puppy dog eyes look._

"_Naruto, as much as I would like that, I don't have anything right now…" She began, when Shikamaru finally spoke._

"_You do Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru let out, grabbing the attention of both shinobi._

_In reality, Shikamaru didn't need money because all the money he earned, he saved, unlike most genin who bought useless things._

"_She does?" Naruto eyes showed some hint of hope in them._

"_I do?" Tsunade herself was surprise. It wasn't like that Chuunin looked through his files or anything, the only job she had available was… _

"_Give it to him. Him and Iruka get along already, he knows how it works because of Iruka, and half the kids love him already.Iruka gets the help he needs, and Naruto gets the money he needs. Problem solved for both of you." He explained. _

_Tsunade thought hard for minutes. It was all true what the young Chuunin had said, but according to his rank, he wasn't qualified for it._

_To hell with it…_

"_Naruto, if I give you this, you don't call me old hag for a month. Deal?" She showed him her hand._

_Naruto stared at it, realizing he was getting what he wanted, and most of all, he gets to be with Iruka all day long for the next 2 weeks!_

"_DEAL!" He shouted, shaking her hand._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Thinking back, he was glad Naruto interrupted their meaning, or else, the Hokage might of ordered him to do it. But he also found it funny how Naruto seemed to be the only one able to get away with calling her old hag.

They had a special bond. What it was, it was still a mystery to him.

"Perfect spot." He let out.

He arrived at his usual spot, not too far from town, but far enough so he wouldn't have people bothering him or anything.

Looking around, he picked out the biggest Sakura tree to lay under. Making himself comfortable, he crossed his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow.

He stared up into the blue sky, observing the many shapes of clouds in total silence.

Savouring every second of it, unaware that his peaceful moment, would soon be interrupted by an unlikely person.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto arrived home, exhausted by his hard day of work. Being a substitute teacher was harder than he thought. He had no trouble helping his favourite teacher out, but handling a bunch a kids, 20 of them, he wondered how Iruka managed sometimes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved goodbye for the day to the Chuunin.

Once the door closed, Naruto threw himself on his little couch, completely, utterly exhausted.

At least all of his hard work was going to give him a big fat check. Unfortunately, the bills were by the dozen, so he knew all too well, that hard earned money was going to go out as soon as it came into his possession.

Hell, he was already late for paying his rent for the month. The only reason the owner hadn't thrown him out was thanks to Tsunade, who kindly enough, threatened him.

Tsunade? Calling her by her name was too odd for Naruto, he still preferred to just call her old hag. Too bad he had to watch his mouth for the next 27 days, but after that, things will finally get back to normal.

Lazily flipping his body on the side, he remembered how he forgot to thank Shikamaru for the job. Hell if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have had such a nice opportunity, and for a change, a better paying mission.

He usually got stuck with cleaning houses, finding lost cats and dogs, even help place the groceries … And as much as he did those in his free time, they paid very little.

One, they were D ranked missions.

Two, some refused to pay to normal fee because of what he is…

At least with this one, he got to be around kids, who their parents hadn't poisoned their minds yet, and most of all, Iruka. How he loved just working with that Chuunin. He made the day even better, of course, that involved poor old Iruka to pay for their dinner all the time.

Ramen.

Iruka figured that he might as well spoil him a bit, since it was an opportunity that wouldn't come again and so soon.

His mind just kept jumping to an idea and went to the next. That tended to happen whenever he was so sleepy.

Yet it was still so bright outside.

"That's right!" He sprung from the sofa, suddenly remembering something important, which he evidently forgot.

That happened often…

"I gotta find Shikamaru and thank him!" He let out, before frowning at the thought. "Where the hell would he be anyway?" He wondered.

Well, even though he didn't know Shikamaru THAT personally, he did remember some things that the young boy mentioned during the Chuunin exam.

"Let's see, he seems to like those boring games." He remembered hearing it out of Asuma, how Shikamaru was never beaten by anyone. "He'd be lazy enough to just watch clouds pass by."

He grinned at the thought. Even though Shikamaru was strange, he enjoyed his company each time they were together.

So now, all he had to do is search through Konoha, in order to find that lazy bum of a shinobi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When watching clouds, the young Chuunin never saw the time passing. He simply enjoyed the silence of nature, the soft smell of flowers, the touch of grass and Sakura petals, as they fell from the trees.

It seemed like today, was just about perfect.

"Shikamaru!" A familiar, yet annoying voice yelled in his direction.

He didn't even need to make eye contact to know who was yelling out his name in such a way.

"Oy Shika!" He waved his hand, making sure the young Chuunin wouldn't miss him.

"Naruto." He let out, he only tilted his head sideways, too lazy to greet his friend by simply standing up.

"Being lazy as ever huh?" He joked around, hoping to try and strike up a conversation with the boy. After all, Shikamaru was more the quiet type than anything else.

"I'm just enjoying the sight." He explained, turning his attention back to the puffy clouds.

Naruto frowned. That boy always gave him strange answers, some that sometimes, he didn't even understand.

"I just wanted to thank you, for what you did 3 days ago." He started, patting the back of his head. He wasn't use to thank anyone, except Iruka for paying his meals.

His eyes shifted back to the blond boy.

"So thanks." He smiled. "So I guess I'll leave you alone…" He said a bit sad.

No matter how hard he always tried to be friends with children of his age, he was still being cast out.

Getting no response from the other boy, he turned around, slowly walking away from the Sakura tree.

"Hey Naruto?" Shikamaru sat up, looking at Naruto's retreating back.

"Hmm?" Naruto stopped, turning his head a bit.

"Wanna join me in cloud watching?" He offered. Somehow, he always had a soft spot for Naruto. Although he was the silent type, that didn't mean he couldn't see some bad stuff that happened to the boy.

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

Shikamaru smiled, returning to his previous position. But he didn't miss that big smile on Naruto's face.

The boy lost no time, taking the free space right next to the other boy.

"Hey Naruto?" The Chuunin spoke, curious to know a bit more about the blond beside him.

"Yeah?" Naruto tilted his head on the left, getting a much better view of Nara.

"How come you needed the money?" He asked. To his knowledge, every genin received a shared amount of money given to the team for each mission they completed.

"Unlike the others, I don't have parents to care for me. If it hadn't been for Iruka and the third Hokage, I'd be out on the streets or dead." He answered, looking up in the sky.

It wasn't like it was a bad subject to talk about, but usually people knew why he had no parents, and why people treated him so badly. So he preferred to stay quiet about his personal life. Besides, it's not like he knew much himself…

Shikamaru decided perhaps this was a moment, where silence was the best option.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After walking Naruto back home, Iruka headed straight for the Hokage tower for his daily report on how things were going. Finally reaching the doors, he knocked, a polite gesture on his part, since a certain student of his, seemed to forget how polite shinobi must be, especially when visiting the Hokage herself.

"Come in." Tsunade spoke form her desk, loud enough, for Iruka to hear her.

He entered her office, making sure to close the door behind him.

"I gather things went well again?" She asked, closing the latest documents on her desk.

"Hai." He replied, taking his usual seat.

For three days now, he reported how things went, and each report was the same. Naruto was simply outdoing himself, showing that when he puts his mind to it, he can accomplish anything. And he proved to them, that his determination, wasn't just focused on his Justus.

"I'm glad things are going so well. I was at first, reluctant to offer him the post, seeing how it's Chuunin level." She admitted her fear. It was as though, the two understood each other and never judged either.

After all, their love for Naruto was the love their would have for a little brother.

"We can't forget that he's the number one shinobi at surprising people." He let out, smiling.

Silence.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" She finally asked. She couldn't help herself, since anyone could see the sadness Iruka's eyes showed when mentioning Naruto.

"Aren't you?" He shot back unintentionally. It was a reflex he developed over the years whenever he felt someone was attacking Naruto. "Sorry. It's just …"

"I know how you feel Iruka." She smiled, getting out of her chair.

"Things are getting better for him, but he would need someone to be there, to love him, other than us." He let out, taking a deep breath. Truth was, he was constantly worried about Naruto.

The first bond Naruto ever had was with Uchiha Sasuke, but one month ago, the boy betrayed Leaf, trying to join Orochimaru to fulfill his personal vendetta against his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Although a team was dispatched and managed to bring the young boy home, Naruto was forced to fight the one he truly considered like a brother, a friend.

The whereabouts of what truly happened that day, remained a history, but all knew that things would never be the same between the boys, ever again.

"What he needs is a boyfriend." Tsunade bluntly admitted.

"Don't you mean girlfriend Tsunade-sama?" He wasn't too sure if she made a mistake by saying that. To his knowledge, his Naruto was 100 male.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed Iruka?" She commented, surprised that the one closest and that knew Naruto better than most people, didn't know that specific detail.

"Noticed what?" He asked. Surely he would of noticed something this important in the first place.

"Iruka, Naruto isn't into girls. He likes boys." She smiled. The moment those words left her mouth, she knew she would get a strange look from the Chuunin.

"WHAT?" He almost jumped out of his chair upon hearing that.

"Guess you really didn't know." She smiled again.

"How? When? Who?" Many questions ran through his mind, not sure which he wanted to be answered first.

"You of all people should know how certain things happen." She pointed out.

Only a few actually knew that Kakashi and Iruka had been lovers for over a year. At first, Iruka denied his feelings, but later, he discovered you can't turn your feelings on and off rather it's for a female or a male.

What started as a friendship, slowly turned into loving the other more than it was permitted.

"Does he know?" He asked. Boys his age rarely knew that they had a thing for their own gender. Hell even Iruka had trouble dealing with it at first and he was 23 when he found out!

"He's going to find out soon enough." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, approaching the Hokage closer.

"Opposites attract each other Iruka." She informed him. "Just look at you and Kakashi. Kakashi's the pervert, while you're more the quiet romantic type." She reminded him.

Iruka immediately blushed, his cheeks changing colour from white, to a nice hint of pink.

"I would love to discuss the matter further, but I still have a lot of paperwork to do." She went back to her desk, sitting on the chair. "Besides, when he's ready, he'll go talk to you." She reassured him.

Iruka wanted to know more, since he knew that she knew more than just was she was telling him. But for now, he'd leave the subject alone.

For now.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

They spent hours in silence, observing the clouds as they passed by slowly, each shaped differently, in forms of animals, objects. Any form your imagination could think of.

The Sakura petals gently rode the small gusts of wind that passed by from time to time. Sometimes, one could think they danced with the wind. What made it even more beautiful, were the different light pastel colours that showed in the sky.

"I never thought you were the quiet type." Shikamaru commented, somehow, he expected the boy to shout, but he got something in return, he didn't expect.

"I have my moments." Naruto shot back, smiling. He knew it wasn't meant as an insult or anything.

That's what he liked about Shikamaru, he was one of the few that never insulted him without a good reason, while the others, they insulted him because their parents raised them that way.

"I guess it's true." Shikamaru let out.

"What's true?" Naruto sat up, wondering what his friend was talking about.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." He added, aware that the blond was looking t him strangely.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, not completely understanding what he meant.

"You're loud and clumsy around others, but when you're alone, with no pressure, you're actually quite calm, most of all determined." Shikamaru informed the boy. A part of him was impressed at how Naruto had 2 faces. But unlike certain shinobi, his two faces were good and enjoyable.

Silence filled the air, for Naruto wasn't too sure how to respond to that. To be honest, he always felt a bit different around Shikamaru. The first bond he ever had, was a deep friendship he shared with Sasuke, but in the end, he was hurt by the things his friend told him.

But around Shikamaru, it was a different feeling. Unknown to him, the feeling was somewhat mutual on the Chuunin's side.

Naruto carefully brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, unaware that Shikamaru had opened his eyes, observing his every movement.

"Ne Shika?" He asked, his voice almost broken.

"What?" his eyes were more focused than ever on the fragile form before him.

"I really am like a book." He admitted, wanting nothing more than to hide his face on his crossed arms. "People only see the cover, a happy, stupid, idiot Naruto with a stupid dream. But inside … it's the exact opposite…"

Shikamaru was more than surprise to hear this. Sure he knew that the blonde's life was heaven, but he never imagined it could be that hard. Hell he didn't even know that Naruto had no parents, and could only depend on himself financially.

"Naruto…" he let out, stunned by his friend's confession.

"It's just so hard you know? I know Iruka-sensei loves me, but he seems about the only one who cares what happens to me." He let out. He was more than happy that his face was hidden. He was having a hard time keeping it all in.

Shikamaru finally sat up, shifting his body weight, until he was face to face, well so to speak, with the blond who was still hiding his face.

Shikamaru placed his hands gently on each of Naruto's wrists, slowly untangling them from the boy's knees. By reflex, Naruto slowly raised his head, tears freely flowing out of his eyes. The brunette laid a hand besides Naruto's on the ground, while the other reached for the blonde's chin.

Shikamaru was never one to talk when it wasn't necessary.

He leaned forward, locking lips with Naruto's.

That was certainly unexpected.

Naruto's eyes grew big, surprised and shocked by his friend's sudden action. One he never expected him to do.

"You really are an idiot sometimes." Shikamaru smiled to him, brushing aside a few golden locks of hair.

"Wha-" He really didn't get anything right now. His mind was screaming and confused more than ever.

"I care. I cared for a long time." He confessed at last.

In truth, Shikamaru knew why the female population never interested him, they were too troublesome. Personally, he always liked a challenge, that was one of the reasons he enjoyed playing Go. Otherwise, life was boring. People were just too predictable.

But Naruto, broke every prediction he ever made. During the Chuunin exam, he predicted the blond would loose, but instead, he won. He was the odd one that broke the rules, that made life interesting and not boring.

In other words, he liked Naruto, because he was unpredictable.

Naruto stared back at him, no longer crying, but confused.

"I like you Naruto." He confessed, leaning forward for another kiss, this time, deeper, with more meaning .

Naruto remained still, not knowing what to quite do.

This feeling, he had, the one that wasn't like Sasuke. This unknown feeling, with that kiss, it grew even more.

What was wrong with him?

Shouldn't he be pushing that Chuunin off him?

Shouldn't he even be disgusted by the thought of being kissed by another male?

When he first kissed someone, he was disgusted.

But now, Shikamaru was kissing him, and all he could think about, was kissing him back.

And he did just that.

His lips began to move more against those of the other boy. The blond slightly parted his legs, as he felt the bodyweight of Shikamaru, be added to his own. Both slowly laid down on the grass, lips still locked, while Shikamaru adjusted his body properly.

Shikamaru broke the kiss, thinking that maybe they shouldn't. After all, he admitted his feelings, but was still unsure if the blond held the same.

"Naruto." He softly spoke his name.

"I feel all hot right now. It's weird." Naruto admitted. "But I like it…"

Hands roamed over each other's bodies, above clothes at first, until Shikamaru's found a way to finally unzip that big orange jacket that was in his way.

"What are we doing?" Naruto ask, letting himself being undressed.

"Making a memory." Shikamaru whispered, tossing the giant jacket beside them.

Naruto was left with only his pants, and his fishnet shirt, but that didn't hide much.

Shikamaru removed his own fishnet shirt, tossing it aside with the rest. Both were now half naked, too lost in passion to think clearly.

Shikamaru wanted to feel more, moving closer to Naruto, he unintentionally rubbed his private parts with Naruto's.

"Hmm." He moaned, upon feeling something rubbing against his crotch.

Pure instincts took over the two, as Shikamaru moved a bit more, while Naruto moved his hips, searching for that small pleasure feeling he got seconds ago.

Shikamaru roamed his hands down Naruto's neck, sliding gently down his chest, until it reached the pants. He slowly slid his finger underneath the fabric, searching for the trapped member.

Slick fingers gently wrapped themselves around his semi-hard erection, while Naruto just laid there, panting, eyes closed.

"Shouldn't we… Shouldn't we do this somewhere else?" Naruto let out, his breathing increasing by the slow strokes the other boy gave him.

"It would be too troublesome to move now." Was the answer he received.

Shikamaru leaned down for another kiss, aware and enjoying the quick gasp of air Naruto emitted.

"Just don't stop." He begged, completely lost in the moment.

The brunette smiled.

Things were going much better than he thought.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**This scene was cut out on so that the site itself can't shut me down. If you're interested in reading the UNCUT version, the One-shot is available in my yahoo Group, or visit to find it. ****You'll find the link for my group in my profile page.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

For once in his life, when Naruto woke up, he felt rather warm, instead of the usual cold. He slowly lifted his head, noticing that he was using Shikamaru's chest as his personal pillow.

The boy beneath him groaned.

"Hey." Naruto greeted the boy with a low voice.

"Hey." Shikamaru replied, rubbing his sore eyes. Waking up was always a bit harder for him.

"Ne Shika?" Naruto began, slowly zipping up his orange vest.

"What?" The other boy wondered what was going on in that little mind.

"What… I mean… We did stuff… What does that make us now?" He asked shyly. Part of him was afraid of the answer he would receive.

After all, this was the first time ever that he felt loved. But the way he somehow felt towards Shikamaru, was very different then how he felt for Iruka.

Deep down, he hoped that this wasn't what adults called, a one-night stand. Something to simply satisfy a person's need, and once that's done, to leave without having any ties…

"Baka." Shikamaru whacked on the blonde's head. "You're my lover."

He took hold of Naruto's neck, drawing him closer so their lips would meet. Their lips parted, giving tongue access to each other. A small battle issued, but the winner was always the same. Shikamaru managed to gently tip his lover's balance, so he would be the one laying on their mixed clothing. But he was careful, to not go make any sudden movements to Naruto's lower back, knowing that the first time, always hurts afterwards.

"Mmmm." Naruto couldn't help but moan. Who would have though poor little Naruto liked to be dominated in such a way?

Shikamaru broke their kiss, slowly moving next to his partner, in a sitting position.

"We should get dressed and cleaned." Shikamaru noted, passing a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe we fell asleep in the park!" Naruto finally noticed the situation they were in. His face turned red immediately.

Both were still naked, a pile of their clothes which they used as a sort of bed during their 'activities'. But what he was most shy about, is doing it, his first time, in a park, where anyone could have seen them!

"That's why we should head home, to get cleaned up and before anyone sees us like this." Shikamaru explained more clearly, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Truth was, they spent the night under a starry sky, under a nice Sakura tree, but with the sun slowly coming up, it meant that soon the villagers would wander the streets, opening their business and doing their errands.

"Where are my pants?" Naruto yelled out. He was really nervous of someone finding the two like this.

He quickly stood on his feet, but the moment he did, pain shot through his lower back.

"Dammit!" He cursed, rubbing his lower back.

"Here are your pants." Shikamaru handed them to him with a smile.

"Thanks." He replied, carefully standing up, hoping that horrible pain he felt seconds ago, wouldn't come back so intensively.

Naruto, maybe you should take it easy.." Shikamaru knew that normally, those who lot their virginity, were in quite some pain for the next few days.

Amazingly enough, Naruto stood up, slowly, but he still managed to move around, without being in much pain.

"How..?" Even Shikamaru was puzzled by this.

"I've always healed faster than normal shinobi." Zipping his pants up, Naruto grinned to his lover, while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's good to know." He smiled, standing up himself.

Both boys dressed themselves, as good as they could, but if anyone were to see them, they would think they got out of a garbage can. Their clothes were covered in grass stain, dirt, and some substances that we didn't want to name.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked, grabbing his orange jacket.

"How about we head back to your place to clean up?" He proposed, putting on his last piece of clothing.

"Why my place?" Naruto asked, curious to why Shikamaru wanted to go to his place.

"Because going to mine is too troublesome." He answered honestly.

Somehow, Naruto expected that kind of answer out of his new lover. At least this time, he would finally have someone home with him.

"You coming?" Naruto asked. He was kinda in a hurry to get back to his place, before the people of Konoha started to come out into the street.

"Yeah." Shikamaru smiled, looking at the large Sakura tree.

He smile, before finally joining Naruto's side.

Somehow, his day did turn out perfect. And who knew? Perhaps the next day would be even more perfect.

OWARI

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know either way eh?**_

_**I might actually write a sequel. All depends on if you people want one or not.**_

**_Comments are more than welcomed! Evena little hello shows people still read what I write._**

_**Ookima**_


End file.
